NarutoDreams Of Joy
by Nega-darkwing
Summary: Just a little Goofy thing dealing with what I think the Naruto cast's dreams might be like.


Naruto, Dreams Of Joy.  
  
Authors notes. I did not create Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did. I   
  
don't own Naruto. I don't own the American release rights to Naruto.   
  
I do own several issues of Shonen Jump. If they release any of the   
  
Naruto games to the US I may own them. Ditto for the Pvc sets. But I   
  
most assuredly do not own Naruto. And now I pray that no one is out of   
  
character. Unless there supposed to be of course. And In this a lot   
  
of them are supposed to be.  
  
The Main Cast  
  
Wedded Bliss.  
  
Sasuke carried Sakura over the threshold to their home. Both of them   
  
were resplendent in their wedding finery.  
  
"Oh Sasuke" Breathed Sakura, "I've waited so long for this day."  
  
"As have I my love" replied Sasuke, "But now we have the rest of our   
  
lives together. Starting with tonight. And I promise you tonight will   
  
be the best night of your life. Until tomorrow night, And the night   
  
after that."  
  
The young couples lips pressed together, as their hands pulled at each   
  
others clothes,   
  
BREET BREET BRE-  
  
The sound of Sakura's alarm clock was cut short by her shurikan   
  
crashing into it.  
  
"CRAP CRAP CRAP" Shouted Sakura (both inner and outer) "I always wake   
  
up before the best part." L  
  
Ramen. Lots Of Ramen  
  
There was Ramen as far as the eye could see. All the Ramen one   
  
could ever eat. Ramen in flavors he'd never seen before, like   
  
marshmallow ramen, chocolate ramen, sirloin steak ramen, and an   
  
infinite number of other flavors. Truly this would be the best dream   
  
ever- if he was Naruto.  
  
Sasuke woke in a cold sweat. "What the hell was that?"   
  
Falling back into his pillow Sasuke mutters "I've been spending to much   
  
time with that idiot Naruto."  
  
Ninja Rangers Episode 38  
  
"Hah Ha Ha! Now that I have the Pink Ninja ranger and The Black Ninja   
  
ranger captive, no one can stop me!"  
  
"Your mad Dr Skeleton!" declares the captive Pink ninja ranger. Next   
  
to her the Black ninja ranger glares defiantly at Dr Skeleton.  
  
"Mad I may be, but who could possibly rescue you?"  
  
"I could!" Whirling to face the speaker Dr Skeleton lays eyes on the   
  
Gold Fox Ninja Ranger  
  
"Gold Fox Ranger! But how!?"  
  
Pulling out his gold fox blaster, The Gold fox shoots the army of   
  
robots in the room. Changing the blaster to its saber mode, slashing   
  
Dr Skeleton, who turns around, then falls down and blows up.  
  
"Yay You save us!" Cheers pink ninja ranger!  
  
"Yes but there's still more evil in need of justice!" declares Gold Fox   
  
Ninja Ranger.  
  
Naruto woke up, and thought for a second.  
  
"Man I gotta stop eating Marshmallow Ramen before bed."  
  
Just Like Being Awake  
  
In Kakashi's dream he was simply standing around reading Icha   
  
Icha Paradise. Just like when he was awake. Perhaps that would   
  
explain why a good looking, talented shinobi like him was still   
  
single.  
  
The Not So Main Characters.  
  
In Kiba's dream he and Akimaru were playing with a ball that looked   
  
suspiciously like Naruto.  
  
In Ino's dream she had just won an auction for a date with Sasuke.  
  
Choji's dream involved food. Lots of it.  
  
Tenten's dream involved getting a larger part in the series.  
  
Neji's, oddly enough dealt with being hit with water balloons.  
  
Rock Lee's dream even more oddly dealt with throwing water balloons at   
  
Neji.  
  
Ones I had good stuff for.  
  
Hyugga Hinata sat at the table eating her toast. Suddenly Neji came up   
  
to her  
  
"You suck!"  
  
"Hyai!" With one punch Hinata sends Neji flying.  
  
Then her father comes in.  
  
"Your still a disappointment to me."  
  
"Hyah!" with one punch Hinata sends her father flying!  
  
Across the table Hinata's little sister gazes adoringly at her.  
  
"Wow Onichan you're the most Kawai person ever! No wonder Naruto has   
  
such a crush on you, but is too shy to tell you!"  
  
In her sleep Hinata smiles a shy little smile.  
  
Gaara, Tenmari, and Kankuro are sitting around a swimming pool,   
  
licking ice cream cones. They all seem very relaxed. Until Gaara gets   
  
that creepy evil smile of his.  
  
"Blood flavored ice cream is my favorite."  
  
Both Kankuro and Tenmari scoot away form him.  
  
In the waking world, Gaara wonders why it sounds like his siblings just   
  
fell out of bed.  
  
Well their you go. Originally I planned for Naruto to have, the ramen   
  
dream, but realized it would be funnier if Sasuke had it. And Gaara   
  
was supposed to have the last dream, but then I remembered that he   
  
doesn't sleep. Next I hope to deal with the characters nightmares. 


End file.
